


Goosebumps

by shevines



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, brother cuddles, kind of plotless, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shevines/pseuds/shevines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is sitting cross-legged on the motel bed. Dean’s sewing his arm up. Sam’s got goosebumps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goosebumps

**Author's Note:**

> this is really kind of plotless, i was bored. it was fun, though.

“Your skin’s cold.”

“Yeah.”

Sam is sitting cross-legged on the motel bed. Dean’s sewing his arm up. Sam’s got goosebumps.

Dean sighs and fidgets with the needle. “Stop fucking moving. You’re like a rodent. Twitchy.”

“Shut up.”

The hunt was fine (other than Sam cutting his arm open, but shit happens.) Dad went to the bar. It’s 2:03 in the morning.

Sam watches Dean poke into his skin and tug, again, again. Repeat. He zones out a little bit. He lost some blood, but it’ll be fine. Sam blinks back into focus.

Dean’s looking at him. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Sam glances down at his arm. Done. He’s still got goosebumps. He pulls down his shirt sleeve and gets up. “Thanks.”

Dean shrugs. “Yeah.” He gets up, too, moving to put the first aid kit away. Sam wants to touch him. So he does.

A hand on the small of his back, chin on his shoulder. Dean sighs again and leans against him. He closes his eyes. Sam’s still cold.

"Sorry.”

Dean grunts. Sam can feel it move, pushing into his bones. It’s nice. He kisses Dean’s neck.

“M’tired. Let’s get some sleep.” Dean yawns around the words.

Sam nods but doesn’t move. Dean pulls away, turns, untucks the blankets. He climbs in. Sam looks down at the bed like he expects it to eat him. Dean pats the mattress. “Come on, then.” So Sam climbs in anyway.

Dean flips and Sam curls around him, chest to back. Warmth.


End file.
